The inventive concepts herein relate to a semiconductor device, a display driver integrated circuit (IC) including the semiconductor device, and a display device including the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an interconnection structure, a display driver IC including the semiconductor device, and a display device including the semiconductor device.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices has increased, design rules for elements of semiconductor devices have been reduced. As a result, distances between a interconnection lines, and contact plugs interposed between the interconnection lines, have gradually been reduced in highly downscaled semiconductor devices. However, since the interconnection lines need to be spaced by a predetermined distance or more apart from one another due to difficulties in processing, as the number of interconnection lines increases it has become more difficult to downscale semiconductor devices. Also, reducing the width of interconnection lines in an effort to downscale semiconductor devices may lead to an increase in interconnection resistance, thereby deteriorating performance of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, a semiconductor device having a structure capable of solving the above-described problems is needed.